Sacred Saga: The Shadow of Destination
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: ¿Conocéis La Leyenda de los héroes de Grecia?...¿No?...¿Queréis conocerlas?...entonces...abandonad todo y tomad mi mano...pues mi relato esta pronto a iniciar y tener vuestra compañia, un honor para mi sera...o acaso...¿Dejareis pasar esta oportunidad?
1. Prologo

_**Ιερή Ιστορία  
Σκιά του πεπρωμένου**_

_(Sacred Saga: The Shadow of Destination)_

_**Πρόλογος**_

_(Prologo)_

¿Conocéis La Leyenda de los héroes de Grecia?

…

……

………

Se cuenta desde la era mitológica, grandes historias, que narran lo sucedido en lejanos tiempos; tiempos en los que el hombre recibía el favor de los Dioses.

Historias que se han traído hasta la actualidad, aquellos acontecimientos que dan vida a los legendarios seres que alguna vez caminaron sobre esta tierra, sus hazañas y proezas.

Seres con una voluntad inquebrantable, que luchaban arduamente en guerras, de las cuales solo puedes imaginar ser descritas en las epopeyas, hazañas que harían temblar de emoción por el simple hecho de ser recordadas.

Es del buen saber, que los dioses regalaban sus favores sobre aquellos que lo merecían y la gente que aprendió a ver estos hombres como favoritos de los dioses, narraron de boca en boca, de voz en voz los hechos que les llenaron de honor y gloria… es así como nacieron los héroes de Grecia, su historia y su leyenda.

Por generaciones han vivido en la voz de nuestros antepasados, transmitiéndose con el fin de perdurar en el futuro, es así como conocimos estas historias, como nuestros abuelos nos maravillaban con aquellas glorias.

Esas historias que todos conocemos, ya sea por que escuchamos hablar de ellas o por que las estudiamos en algún libro de texto; esas historias que el mundo conocieron.

Esas no tiene caso ya mencionar, pues a pesar del ímpetu del tiempo ¿quien las podría olvidar? No son ellas a las que vertimos, ahora, nuestra curiosidad.

Pero, hay otras historias… de las que ni el recuerdo se guarda, historias que narran eslabones de tiempo, rotos y sin restaurar, proezas que por demás efímeras e imposibles, se atreven a contar.

Historias borradas de los vestigios del recuerdo, de las que nadie habla ni se atreve a preguntar, ¿Quien sabe por que desaparecieron? ¿Quien sabrá por que se perdieron? Solo se sabe que eran historias referidas a grandes guerreros, comparables a los de lejanos y remotos tiempos.

Fueron seres que brindaron su vida al defender lo que creían correcto, lucharon en batallas que muchos simplemente se atreven a imaginar, fueron guerras que de no ser por ellos, hubieran destruido toda humanidad.

Esas historias que deseamos contar, leyendas que dejan de ser un mito y se vuelven una realidad.

Ahora bien, pregúntate de nuevo:

¿Conocéis las leyendas de los héroes de Grecia? Las que nadie puede recordar O ¿solo conocéis aquellas que los libros de texto, se aventuran a narrar?

¿No?

¿Queréis conocerlas? ¿Queréis traerlas a la vida una vez más? O simplemente ¿queréis dejar pasar la oportunidad?

Si queréis oír amigo de primera voz, el peculiar relato ha contar, entonces abandonad todo y tomad mi mano, dejad las dudas atrás; permitidme llevarte hasta el lugar donde se llevan a cabo los hechos que os he de contar, y así el privilegio de tener vuestra compañía un honor para mi será.

Son leyendas que la luz no ha podido contemplar, en largo tiempo en el olvido y soledad, permanecen ocultas a la vista de la humanidad. Son esas historias y de sus protagonistas, de aquellos valerosos guerreros a quienes vamos a recordar, pues tomaremos la tarea de darles la gloria y vida que deben disfrutar.

Grandes fueron sus proezas que perduran aún hoy en la actualidad, de los que viven al servicio de los dioses, de los guerreros anónimos que resguardan a la humanidad, de eso y mucho mas vamos muy pronto ha hablar.

Pero si no los conoces entonces no sabrás que ellos aun al servicio de los dioses protectores de la tierra, siguen luchando para el balance controlar ¿lo sabes? O ¿te haz dejado engañar?

Es verdad, mis palabras no mienten cuando te cuento esta realidad, aun hay bravos guerreros que sobreviven a apocalípticas batallas, aun existen aquellos que por justicia y lealtad, condenan sus almas, al atreverse a los Dioses desafiar.

Aun en las altas montanas de Grecia, de vez en cuando suele resonar, el murmullo apagado de los cantos que ellos suelen entonar, en honor a La Diosa a la que le juraron lealtad.

Si escuchas con atención, si dejas de lado las ilusiones con las que tu vista te engaña, podrás escuchar sus voces resonar como ecos distantes, podrás presenciar el resplandor de sus ropajes brillantes.

Aquellos guerreros iluminados por los rayos del sol, existe uno por cada constelación que en cielo brilla, defensores de las causas ajenas, resguardados por las armaduras hechas por el polvo de las estrellas.

En ellos se centra nuestra historia, aquellos que en el pasado presente o futuro están dispuestos a terminar con cualquier amenaza de este mundo o en su defecto morir por protegerlo.

Aquellos tras las leyendas griegas, de los héroes poseedores de la ayuda divina, una leyenda griega que tiene un poco de otras leyendas, una historia hecha para no olvidar, la razón principal por la que ellos quieren luchar.

Vamos, viajemos juntos hasta El Santuario de Athena, en el pequeño pueblito de Rodorio en Grecia, el hogar de estos héroes de la actualidad, nos están esperando…

…ya que esta leyenda de Grecia necesita de vuestros cosmos para poder iniciar… así que alzar vuestros cosmos al infinito y no perder la luz de esperanza que brilla en vuestros corazones…


	2. Entre Caballeros Entre Hermanos

**Primera Leyenda**

**Entre Caballeros... Entre Hermanos...**

**Atenas, Grecia**

**Santuario de Athena **

**Templo Principal**

**9:25 am**

-Milo ¡cuidado!-

La advertencia de su buen amigo Camus, había llegado demasiado tarde para el joven santo de Escorpio, que ya hacia tendido tal cual largo era en el suelo, rodeado de pergaminos, cajas y lienzos.

Por unos segundos tras el estruendo ocasionado por su hermano de la octava casa, los demás santos dorados guardaron silencio, sin embargo una risa ahogada comenzó ha escucharse desde el fondo de aquel polvoriento salón, para segundos después todos los presentes estallaron en un risa muy contagiosa y por demás estruendosa.

-Ja, ja, ja, por verte caer de tan ridícula forma, valió la pena levantarme temprano, bicho- río de buena gana el caballero de la cuarta casa.

-Auch, eso dolió- se levanto lentamente el santo "caído" mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y constatar, así, el golpe recibido.

-por esta escena, valió la pena venir madrugar para despejar el salón principal- compartía partido de la risa, el león dorado mientras se apoyaba en su camarada del décimo templo, que esta de más la aclaración también reía ante la caída del santo.

Y es que nuestros santos dorados se encontraban ejerciendo uno de sus recién nombrados deberes, a aquella buena hora de la mañana, ya que habían quedado, después de posponerlo un sinfín de veces, hacer la limpieza en el templo mayor

-o por Athena, Saga, si hubiese sabido Milo haría tal espectáculo, habría traído la cámara.- comento entre risas uno de los dos santos de Géminis, a su gemelo.

-créeme Kanon, también lamento no haberla traído – siguió riendo el gemelo mayor.

-Si búrlense, ya verán como me río, cuando les suceda lo mismo-

Ese comentario hizo callar momentáneamente las risas, sin embargo, no fue tanto tiempo como le hubiese gustado al Escorpión dorado, ya que pocos segundos después regresaron, más fuertes que antes.

-Créeme mi buen Milo-

Hablo el Santo mas cercano a Dios desde lo alto de la escalera donde estaba sentado, pues el se encontraba en el momento del alboroto arreglando unos estantes superiores, y ahora gozaba con un sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras lo apoyaba en una de sus manos

- es más fácil que los seis reinos se desintegren antes de darte ese gusto-

Contesto con una sonrisa burlesca y los ojos cerrados, ya que a pesar de todo el santo de la virgen no se reía tan estrepitosamente como el resto de los demás santos, pero eso no significaba que no compartiera la gracia con sus camaradas.

-Bien dicho Shaka- apoyo Aioros, uno de los santos más antiguos de la orden mientras gozaba también del chiste de la caída.

-Milo, mi buen amigo, debes decirme donde aprendiste a caminar… para evitar ir a ese lugar- contribuyo el santo del duodécimo templo.

-tu también afro, esto no es justo- comento frustrado.

Sin embargo, poco a poco las risas se fueron acoplando, y pesar de haber disfrutado del espectáculo, pronto los mas cercanos a él, le ayudaron a reponerse y a recoger lo esparcido por el suelo.

-estas bien Milo?- pregunto su mejor amigo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo- comento entre serio y divertido Milo.

-Nada sale bien si lo hacemos con prisa- dijo Camus mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de rendición

-Pero bien que lo disfrutaste- acuso dizque dolido

-ni modo, no quedaba mas, era reírme de ti o reírme de ti- contesto, frio y sin ninguna emoción en su voz

Por un momento el santo de la octava casa quiso atravesar con la mirada a su mejor amigo, sin embargo pronto descarto la idea y sustituyo la mirada seria en su rostro, por una sonrisa bastante traviesa y una mirada que dejaba ver lo que Milo de Escorpio pensaba en su cabeza llenas de ideas de venganza para sus demás hermanos de armas.

Camus al verlo cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud, abandono su tarea de ayudarle a recoger lo esparcido tras su caída, para mirarlo seriamente a los ojos. Hasta que finalmente pudo adivinar lo que su buen amigo estaba tramando.

-ni lo pienses Milo- advirtió serio mient6ras alzaba unos lienzos.

-o vamos Camus, no me puedes negar que es tentadora la idea- hablo, el sabia perfectamente bien que Camus le entendería, pues tantos años de conocerse ya no había necesidad de decir mas que lo necesario.

-Milo, por mas tentadora que te parezca a ti la idea, no significa que los demás nos lo parezca- concluyo mientras caminaba rumbo a otro estante para así poder guardar los objetos que llevaba en sus manos en su respectivo lugar. Claro seguido muy de cerca por su buen camarada.

-vamos Camus, ¿Qué podría salir mal?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-déjame pensarlo un segundo- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de su frustración- o si, ya tengo la respuesta- hablo- Todo, todo podría salir mal, Milo- concluyo.

-pude haberlo entendido sin el sarcasmo señor aguafiestas- hablo por lo bajo Milo.

-Dijiste algo- pregunto muy tranquilo Camus mientras e daba la vuelta para encarar a su querido amigo.

-no nada- se apresuro a contestar Milo mientras sonreía nerviosamente y es que Camus no era el mejor candidato cuando se trataba de ponerle algún sobrenombre, el hombre podía ser muy temible si se enfadaba.

-Me alegro de que llegáramos a un común acuerdo- hablo mientras se alejaba a ayudar a otro de sus camaradas- ya que de no ser así, hubiese sido muy triste el que me viera obligado a congelarte el suelo en el que caminas… otra vez- esto ultimo lo susurro con la intención de que nadie a excepción de Milo pudiera escucharlo.

Por su parte Milo suspiro derrotado, contra Camus no podía ganar cuando el terco de su amigo disponía un "no" por respuesta, sin embargo pareció meditar un poco las ultimas palabras referidas a él y cuando finalmente pareció encontrarles lógica, todo el santuario pudo escuchar un ensordecedor grito de guerra.

-Camus de Acuario!- O si, ese será un típico día en el Santuario ateniense

~~~~SS~~~~*~~~~SS~~~~

Suéltame Aioria, te juro que no lo mato, solo le rompo un poco los huesos, bueno tal vez la nariz y uno que otro mas, para que le duela, tan solo suéltame gato- se escuchaba por todo aquel salón, y el eco ayudaba mucho para los que un no se habían reunido cerca de aquella conmoción.

-sabes eso no me convence Milo, haber dime otra y tal vez te suelte- hablo con un poco de dificultad pues Milo se movía demasiado.

-Suéltame, deja que me desquite lo que hizo- hablaba mientras luchaba por soltarse.

Ya un buena parte de los dorados e habían reunido cerca del lugar de los hechos para averiguar por que el escorpión dorado quería matar a su camarada, el caballero de la aguadora. Por lo que se podría decir que el espectáculo de Milo había llamado demasiado la atención, agradecían que no fue en el coliseo, sino,

La imagen de santos caballeros de Athena se vería en peligro.

-y según tu que hizo Camus para que estés así?- pregunto Saga mientras observaba al cuestionado

-por que no le preguntas a él?- dijo un poco mas tranquilo Milo pero aun sujeto por Aioria

Saga suspiro frustrado, y dirigió su atención al caballero de la onceava casa- Camus ¿que le hiciste a Milo?- pregunto mientras sobaba su sien con la mano en un vano intento de alejar al futuro dolor de cabeza que pronto tendría.

-No le he hecho nada- contesto tan sencillo como lo preguntaron, aun sin apartar su atención del estante que estaba acomodando.

-me rindo- declaro Saga mientras alzaba los brazos y suspiraba derrotado, Kanon por su parte compadecía a su hermano mayor, pero aun así no podía evitar que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro.

Aunque claro la borro casi al instante ya que Saga camino hasta quedar a lado de él, por su parte para darle un poco de paz a su gemelo, uso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del mayor para que al menos supiera que contaba con su apoyo

-relájate, es el turno de Aioros, seguro el hará un mejor trabajo que tu- bromeo, y como respuesta recibió un leve codazo en su abdomen

-ya quisiera verte a ti lidiar con esos dos- contesto Saga ofendido.

-naa, para eso estas tu- contesto burlonamente Kanon, que solo logro que su gemelo lo viera con intenciones de mandarlo bien lejos, sin embargo fue la voz de Shura quien cayo la replica de Saga

-Ustedes no comiencen, suficiente tenemos con este par-hablo por lo bajo, para luego dirigir una sonrisa a su amigo que se preparaba como si fuese a una nueva guerra santa- contamos con tigo Aioros, has tu mejor esfuerzo, ve y salva a tu hermano de las garras del terrible escorpión dorado- bromeo para bajar un poco la tensa atmosfera que se respiraba.

-si, como tu no debes estar en medio, lo dices- hablo en un susurro mientras caminaba en dirección a sus dos camarada- y mas que garras diría pinzas- le contesto siguiendo la broma

Si, era un día típico entre los dorados, es mas cualquiera que los conociera bien diría que hasta mucho se habían tardado en terminar discutiendo, sin embargo gracias a ello se podía decir de que los días no eran tan aburridos, ahora que las guerras habían terminado, por el momento, y disfrutaban de una merecida paz, podían dedicarse mas tiempo a conocerse entre ellos, a intentar rescatar lo que alguna vez fue y no pudo ser, pero al menos nadie los acusaría de no hacer el intento

-ok, ok, primero calmémonos- inicio su intervención el arquero en el mismo momento que llego al lugar de los hechos- Milo, el hecho de que tu seas el único de nosotros que puede ocupar restricción no significa que no te podamos dejar inmóvil por otros medios, así que se un buen arácnido y cálmate un poco ¿si?, mira que aun no me quiero quedar sin hermano- dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida a su pequeño familiar.

-Muy gracioso Aniki- contesto por su parte el minino de oro.

-pero si yo estoy calmado Airos, no lo ves, si yo tan solo quiero lanzarle "Antares" a Camus una vez y nada mas- comento Milo.

-Si eso es estar calmado para ti, entonces las guerras santas fueron un juego de niños- hablo sutilmente Aioros.

-Sabes que no voy a matarlo, Aioros, se un buen camarada y dile a tu hermano que me suelte, si?- hablo de la forma mas inocente que pudo, con el afán de convencer a los hermanos.

-Milo, no compliques mas las cosas, solo cálmate quieres- hablo Aioria desde su incomoda posición.

-Como pueden estar del lado ese "Mal amigo"- hablo muy decepcionado Milo

-No soy un Mal amigo- contrarresto Camus aun sin desatender su actual tarea.

-si lo eres- hablo Milo, por su parte Camus contesto de nuevo, o si, esta pelea iba para largo.

-Oye DM- hablo por lo bajo Dita, quien observaba junto a su mejor amigo desde lejos- recuérdame nunca llegar a esto.

-no te preocupes- contesto el otro- moriré antes de caer tan bajo- concluyo, para luego reír ambos por lo bajo.

Fue justo en ese momento en que las puertas de aquel salón, que hasta entonces habían permanecido cerradas se abrieron, dando paso a una estilizada figura que se movía grácilmente hasta el lugar donde los demás santo ya hacían reunidos.

Pero estos al estar tan entretenidos viendo la infantil discusión de sus camaradas del octavo y onceavo recinto que ni cuenta se dieron de la intromisión y luego unión de dicha persona a su grupo.

-nee, Milo y Camus están discutiendo de nuevo?- pregunto aquella persona con una delicada voz, con el preciso punto de entonación necesario para hacerse escuchar por los mas cercanos.

-Um? Ariane, cuando llegaste?- pregunto el gemelo menor mientras miraba a la joven amazona frente a él, de igual forma su gemelo volteaba a ver a la mencionada recién llegada mientras asentía en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días Kanon, Saga; acabo de llegar, pero parecía que la pelea entre Camus y Milo era mas entretenida- comento la chica.-¿Qué paso esta vez?- pregunto.

-Eso es lo que Aioros intenta averiguar- hablo Saga sin apartar la vista del grupo central.

-Eso puedo ver- hablo la amazona- debo asumir que fallaste en tu intento ¿no, Saga?- y a pesar de que ninguno de los presentes podía ver la sonrisa dibujada tras la mascara que portaba, sabían perfectamente que su "hermanita" se estaba burlando del gemelo mayor.

-ja, ja, ja, eres predecible Sagi- hablo Kanon mientras reía por lo bajo apoyado en el hombro de su gemelo

-cállate Kanon- mascullo entre dientes el aludido.

El gemelo menor ignorando las ganas de matar que su hermano irradiaba en contra de su persona; dirigió toda su atención a una mejor visión para la vista, es decir, a la amazona recién llegada.

-y mi apreciada Ariane, ¿que os trae hasta aquí?- pregunto con la mejor de sus sonrisas, era bien sabido que el gemelo menor gustaba de la amazona.

-nada en particular Kanon- hablo sin hacerse dueña del coqueteo del otro- solo pensé que mis queridos hermanos de armas necesitaban un poco de ayuda- respondió con gracia mientras juntaba sus manos tras su espalda- pero puedo ver que lo tiene toooodo cubierto- rio por lo bajo haciendo notar el sarcasmo en su voz. Mientras observaba al grupo que aun peleaba.

-ya sabes, cuestiones de rutina, ya estamos acostumbrados- seguía la broma el gemelo mayor mientras apartaba a su hermano del lado de la amazona y tomaba el su lugar- aunque la ayuda siempre es bienvenida- concluyo mientras señalaba a los causantes del alboroto.

-pero ¡¿que estas insinuando Saga de Géminis?- pregunto burlona- acaso ¿estas pidiéndole a una noble amazona dorada ocupar sus dones en contra de alguno de sus camaradas?-pregunto burlesca- tu sabes que yo no podría- bromeo con un tono indignado.

-No, yo jamás podría insinuar tal cosa- contesto el otro.

-yo jamás podría; seria dar un mal ejemplo del uso inadecuado de nuestros poderes.- concluyo…- a menos claro que tú insistas-

-insisto- contesto el gemelo mayor con una sonrisa muy agraciada.

-¿Kanon?- pregunto más por cortesía que por permiso.

-Por favor, Aioros también te estará agradecido de que salves a su hermano- comento.

-Ok- la verdad la chica no era de rogar mucho, no con ese tipo de peticiones, así que, con la clara intención de ayudar a sus hermanos mayores, levanto su mano derecha dispuesta a tronar sus dedos cuando…

Se hizo el silencio, de repente todo quedo en silencio, bueno no todo, pero al menos el pleito se había detenido, extrañados los espectadores miraron en dirección al caballero de escorpio, el cual esta de mas decir que hacia todo su esfuerzo por pronunciar palabra alguna que saliera de su boca. Lo cual era completamente inútil.

Kanon un poco sorprendido, miro en dirección de la amazona para comentar- Vaya, no sabia cuan efectiva era tu técnica, ahora solo lo piensas- hablo mientras su gemelo asentía en concordancia con él.

Ante esta afirmación no solo los gemelos miraron en dirección a la amazona sino todos los demás dorados que estaban cerca.

-Ariane!- exclamo Aioros, mientras Milo parecía empezar a reclamar a la chica por su falta de habla, y Aioria daba un silencioso gracias. Camus solo sonreía de lado.

-pero si no he hecho nada aun- contesto la aludida, mas extrañada que cualquiera.

-pero… entonces si tu no lo hiciste, quiere decir…- hablo Saga; lo tres se miraron entre si, igual el resto de dorados, exceptuando Milo quien parecía a punto de deprimirse en un rincón de aquel salón mas por la falta de atención hacia su persona que por su falta del sentido del gusto.

Cayendo en cuenta quien podría ser el único de ellos capas de ejecutar dicha técnica, procedieron a buscar por aquel salón a dicho caballero faltante; el cual o bien había aprendido algún acto de magia para su desaparición, o estaban buscando mal.

-Shaka de Virgo!- se escucho la voz de la amazona llamar al caballero, haciendo uso del eco de aquel lugar. Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente en aquel salón hasta poco después que una calmada voz respondió

-No hay por que gritar hermana, alza un poco tu mirada, y me encontraras- a pesar de que lo decía muy en serio, muchos lo tomaron como broma, pues era bien sabido que muchos textos referentes a iluminados los ponían por sobre los pobre mortales por lo que la siguiente frase lanzada por el caballero de la cuarta casa se vio bien recibida por los otros e incluso por el aludido, con una suave risa se hizo escuchar que también le había caído en gracia

-O grandioso Iluminado, acaso ¿no comprendes que simples mortales no pueden veros a simple vista?- cuestiono burlón.

Tras la risa de los ahí reunidos, nuevamente el aludido contesto

- bueno, yo no lo decía en ese sentido, además ninguno de ustedes son simple mortales, si me hicieran caso y realmente alzaran la vista podrían verme, sin necesidad de ningún tipo de meditación.- contesto, a lo cual el resto pues no les quedo de otra mas que realmente alzar la mirada…

Para así encontrar al increpado muy sutilmente sentado en lo alto de un estante con el buen Mu sentado a su lado, el cual sonreía divertido ante la mirada de sus demás camaradas.

-pero cuanto tiempo llevan ustedes dos ahí?- pregunto Shura

-pues… como estábamos organizando los estantes mas altos- contesto Mu- se puede decir que desde un inicio- sonrió en respuesta.

-es verdad- contesto Aldebarán quien rascando la parte trasera de su cuello, recordó que el había estado ayudando a los dos hasta que se vio en necesidad de socorrer al caballero de Leo.- lo había olvidado- rio

-Pero bien, realmente fue entretenido observarlos desde las alturas- comento Shaka- pero hacen demasiado escándalo- concluyo haciendo referencia al pobre de Milo- consideren a quienes no estamos acostumbrados a dichos percances- contesto.

-Bueno si salieras más de tu templo como te lo he dicho constantemente…- opino Aioria recuperándose del esfuerzo por contener a su hermano de la octava casa.

-Gracias pero no, adoro la tranquilidad de mi templo, no estoy hecho para esos menesteres- respondió restándole importancia a la opinión del León, el cual se encogió de hombros, como quien dice, al menos lo intente.

-Shaka- hablo Ariane- si estabas aquí, debiste haber ayudado antes- reprendió a su hermanito menor.

-Hermana, ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?- cuestiono alzando una ceja

-Si, y por ello mismo te lo digo- contesto.

-Bueno, pero Milo guardo silencio al fin, no es lo que cuenta? -Cuestiono desde lo alto

-Hubiese contado mas si lo hicieras antes- critico Saga

-No puedes culparme por eso Saga, lo intente, pero Mu no me dejo- se excuso.

-¿Mu?- cuestiono Kanon

-No siempre podremos solucionarlo todo con nuestros poderes, Kanon- se defendió tranquilamente.

Ante ese comentario todos rieron, después de todo era verdad hace mucho que sus poderes no han sido utilizados en batalla, y los caballeros de bronce, se lo hicieron saber muy bien en el transcurso de las batallas vividas.

Sin embargo, aquel grácil momento se vio irrumpido por la presencia de un cosmos poderoso llamando a cada uno de ellos, la atención de todos ellos se centro en aquel llamado que poniendo la seriedad en sus rostros les hizo mirarse unos a otros.

-Su excelencia nos llama- Hablo Tauro, todos los demás asintieron ante tal afirmación.

-Deberíamos apresurarnos a responder al llamado- opino Ariane.

-Aa- respondió Kanon a su lado

-Vamos- hablo Aioros mientras pedía la opinión a Saga, el cual afirmaba en silencio

-Shaka asegúrate de devolverle el habla a Milo antes de irnos.

-estoy en eso- respondió el rubio mientras de un salto llegaba hasta el suelo bajo ellos.

-Algo me dice que deberíamos prepararnos para cualquier cosa caballeros- opino Shura.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento hermana- hablo por lo bajo Shaka una vez alcanzo a la amazona.

-Yo también Shaka, yo también- contesto por lo bajo mientras corría hasta la entrada de aquel salón para salir junto a los demás caballeros, quienes presurosos no perdieron tiempo en responder al llamado de su excelencia.

Aquel llamado de reunión fue pronunciado cuando faltaba poco menos de 12 minutos para las 10 am, una hora muy temprana para el inicio de un nuevo problema.

* * *

Un placer saludarles, con mi primer comentario en esta historia, me disculpo por no haber agregado nada en el prologo; sin embargo me dio la impresión de que mi comentario solo arruinaría dicho capitulo.

Si, este es mi nuevo proyecto, que he decidido trabajarlo a un paso mas calmo de lo que normalmente estoy acostumbrada; sin embargo estoy convencida de poner todo mi empeño y esfuerzo en él. Agradezco infinitamente a quienes leyeron esta historia y también a quienes me han ayudado a escribirla, principalmente a mi buena amiga **_Shadow Noir Wing_** quien tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme en este fic.

Supongo que si ya han leído la mas reciente historia de Shadow san, se habrán dado cuenta de la referencia a las "**Sombras Doradas**", pues bien, si, este fic narrara buena parte de su historia; las cuales han sido creadas en conjunto son Shadow san; y aunque en ambas historias son mencionadas dichas sombras, ambas son diferentes, aunque en algún momento puede que tengan datos que la otra historia no aporte. Por lo cual recomiendo la lectura de "**Amores Terrenales I**" es muy excelente fic.

Mil gracias ha **Silentforce666.**

Y bien, como en este capitulo hace la aparicion mi primera sombra os dejo el perfil, gracias por leerlo y espero lo disfrutaran, no leemos pronto...

_Kooma za bariguo no Ariane_

**Nombre**: Ariane

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 14 de septiembre

**Signo Zodiacal: **Virgo

**Sexo:** Femenino

**Edad:** 22 años

**Color de Ojos**: Azul cielo/ Gris

**Color del Piel:** Blanca

**Color de cabellos**: Negros

**Nacionalidad:** hindú

**Lugar de nacimiento: **Mizoram, India

**Familia:** Shaka de Virgo (Hermano menor)

**Lugar de entrenamiento: **Grecia, Santuario de Atenas, Templo de Virgo

**Rango: **Amazona dorada, Orden de Ananké

**Titulo: **Kooma Za Barugo no Ariane, Kage no Barugo

**Armadura: **Coma de Virgo

**Descripción Física: **Ariane es una joven amazona de largos cabellos negros los cuales suele llevar sujeto en el extremo izquierdo de su rostro por un prendedor en forma de estrella, hecho de cristal coronado por delgadas y largas plumas negras, que van desde la mas larga hasta la mas corta en decaimiento, para cerrar la ornamenta en su cabello un hermoso listón celeste cae libre en dicho mechón de cabello sujetos, un flequillo muy sutil cubre su frente; ojos de exótico mirar pues uno es de color azul cielo y el otro gris cielo, los cuales nunca están a la vista debido a la mascara que porta.

**Descripción Psicológica: **A pesar de ser una persona muy alegre y todo lo contrario a su hermano en todo aspecto, ya sea físico o emocional; Ariane oculta un triste pasado tras su fachada de amazona épica; poderosa como solo ella, a dominado cada uno de los ataques correspondientes a su estrella con relativa facilidad, suele ser muy juguetona; y principalmente lo es con Milo y Aioria; es muy fácil de entablar amistad con las personas, y ama entrañablemente a su pequeño hermano, y ocupa cada oportunidad para hacérselo saber.

Ella es la unica sombra dorada que recide en el Santuario bajo la proteccion directa de Athena, como sombra su papel ha sido y seguira siendo el de una simple espectadora, hasta el dia en que la orden de "Los hijos del destino" resurja de las tinieblas.


	3. Reinicio: El eje del destino

**Segunda Leyenda**

**Reinicio, El eje del destino**

Entre las altas montañas al oeste de Grecia yace uno de sus más imponentes y antiguos montes, el Monte Egaleo, cubierto por un místico y ceremonial manto de neblina, impone su presencia entre los moradores de aquel lugar.

Nadie se atreve a subir hasta el máximo de su altura, ni adentrarse hasta lo profundo de sus valles y crestas es bien sabido, que como el monte que sirve de morada a la Diosa Athena, cerca de Rodorio; este peculiar monte también es sagrado, o al menos eso creen los habitantes protegidos por sus sombra; ya que desde tiempos mitológicos a mantenido esa aura de superioridad sobre los demás montes, casi tan parecida a la que emanan el ya mencionado Monte de Rodorio y el omnipresente Monte Olimpo.

Por ello no se aventuran a profanar aquellas tierras, por ello es que ni siquiera los animales silvestres viven en sus cumbres; si, desde la era mitológica y quizás antes hay algo que evita la aproximación de cualquier ser, sea mortal o no; sin decir que esa neblina milenaria parece tomar mas intensidad en ciertos momentos del año y desaparecer por completo en otras épocas, sin embargo desde hace poco mas 13 años que esta ha regresado y se impuesto con mayor voluntad, ni siquiera los rayos de Apolo, en su máximo esplendor los han podido disipar.

Si, el monte Egaleo, es místico y lleno de historias y leyendas, las cuales en su mayoría son verdad, sin embargo, las antiguas leyendas narradas desde la antigüedad, aquellas contadas para mantener fuera a los mortales; no son del todo verdad; se equivocan… el Monte Egaleo no esta deshabitado, no del todo… y es con este único habitante que comienza nuestra historia, horas antes del llamado en el santuario de Athena.

**Atenas, Grecia**

**Al oeste de la capital**

**Monte Egaleo, Llanura Sagrada**

**6:29 am**

Amanecía, Efebo/Apolo finalmente iniciaba su matinal recorrido sobre los cielos de Grecia; bendiciendo con su luz a todo aquello que las sombras pudiese amenazar. Tocando con cada uno de sus rayos las cumbres y los valles de este mitológico lugar, dando así inicio a un nuevo día para mortal o inmortal residente en aquella legendaria nación.

En lo alto de uno de los mas famosos montes que rodean Grecia, el Monte Egaleo, también se daba la bienvenida al sol de un nuevo día, ya que en una saliente de rocas que admiraba un profundo acantilado, una figura de joven apariencia y despreocupada postura, ya hacia sentado en esta, con una de sus piernas colgando hacia el acantilado mientras otra se flexionaba para permitir apoyar su brazo izquierdo en esta y su otro brazo le servía de punto de apoyo tras de si.

-os doy los buenos días Efebo- saludo cordial con una sutil voz, pero a la vez cargada de alegría en la misma; mientras asentía levemente con su cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo- espero hoy vuestra luz sea mas duradera que ayer- hablo mientras sonreía.

Aquella persona, de esbelta figura y noble porte, de gentiles y vivaces esmeraldas en sus ojos; largos, muy largos cabellos rubios, momentáneamente sueltos, que se mecían y arremolinaban con aquel indomable viento; sonreía complacido al poder admirar un nuevo amanecer.

-Saludando a los Dioses de nuevo?- pregunto otra voz a sus espaldas.

-no pude evitarlo, es costumbre ya- hablo aquel joven sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor.

-¿Has terminado?- pregunto la otra voz, cuestionándole un tanto y preocupada por el otro, a su criterio; pudo escuchar.

Girando levemente su rostro en dirección a donde provenía la voz, desdibujo su sonrisa y hablo con aquella presencia.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- pregunto de primas a primeras. Pero solo obtuvo silencio por parte del visitante

Suspiro derrotado, comprendiendo que al parecer era algo muy importante de lo que querían hablar con él; así que de un impulso se elevo sobre sus dos pies, y mientras se sacudía ambas manos, caminaba lentamente hasta la llanura a sus espaldas.

Aquella llanura era una obra maestra de la naturaleza, oculta ante la mirada de los curiosos por una extraña neblina, y enmarcada por un arco conformado por rocas y salientes, aquel hermoso valle ya hacia recubierto de verde esplendor y flores por doquier, extraño paraje para una montaña que debería ser infértil a toda aquella vegetación; en uno de los rincones de aquel bello paraje, ya hacia un árbol de frutos rojos y a su lado una pequeña fluyente de agua que bañaba aquella pradera.

El joven de alta estatura y de extraña apariencia caminaba en dirección a una cueva cercana ahí formada por el paso del tiempo, dentro de las inmediaciones de aquel mismo valle. Extrañamente a cada paso que el daba, la neblina se retiraba de su proximidad, cuando llego a la entrada del valle, toda la neblina quedo atrás, dejando despejado el paisaje para gusto de la mirada de aquella joven figura.

Había estado viviendo ahí desde hacia unos 13 años, y realmente a veces se le hacia bastante difícil completar el patrón del tiempo, ya que con facilidad solía perder la noción de este, y a pesar de que la soledad no era uno de sus fuertes, pues sinceramente la detestaba, no parecía tener reparos en vivir el solo, tan alejado de todo, escondido entre las sombras a la mirada del mundo; estaba consiente de que él podía mirar al mundo, pero nadie podía mirarlo a él. Y era por ello que a veces, y solo a veces realmente anhelaba otro destino.

Camino en dirección al árbol de frutos, con los ojos cerrados y una gran tranquilidad en su rostro. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las repentinas visitas de aquella presencia y a decir verdad no le molestaban, en lo absoluto, la conocía desde su infancia y siempre había estado acompañándole continuamente, sin embargo, en esta ocasión tenia un extraño vacio en su estomago, la ansiedad que aquella visita le causaba le dejaba un amargo sabor en su boca.

-y bien- hablo- ¿me dirás que tanto te preocupa? Por que esta claro que no es una visita como las demás mi gentil Diosa- alego mientras daba la vuelta para encarar a aquella esencia divina que en ese momento le visitaba.

-yo…- hablo dubitativa aquella voz incorpórea, como quien no sabe como continuar o de si hacerlo.

-¿a comenzado a girar el eje del destino?-pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a la sombra de aquel árbol.

-¿lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida aquella voz.

-por supuesto- sonrió conciliador- tu me regalaste ese don, estaría mal que un caballero a tu servicio, bendecido con tu gracia, no supiera lo que le preocupa a su señora- concluyo mientras le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

A pesar de que aquella presencia no se materializo como muchas otras veces, supo que su señora sonreía complacida a su respuesta.

-sabes- hablo una vez mas- creo que ha llegado el momento de abandonar mi pacifico hogar- hablo el joven mientras trenzaba pacientemente su larga cabellera dorada- ¿Qué opinas de eso, mi señora? –sonrió mientras detenía sus acciones y miraba en dirección al cielo.

Por su parte aquella presencia, guardo silencio por un momento, para luego con ayuda de un gentil viento, materializarse parcialmente frente aquel joven y sonreírle tristemente mientras acariciaba su rostro sutilmente.

-al parecer me sentiré sola por algún tiempo- hablo mientras sus manos apartaban unos cuantos mechones de su rostro. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de culpa, cuando observo aquella cicatriz que se apreciaba sobre el rostro del santo, y con sumo cuidado paso gentilmente sus dedos sobre ella.

-No veo la razón, mi señora- respondió- sabes perfectamente que usted siempre estará con migo y yo con usted- hablo mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba con su actual tarea, atar su cabello.- después de todo, os volveré a ver en cuestión de unos días, pues sus cadenas así lo dictan- a pesar de haberlo dicho sin ninguna mala intención, aquella presencia divina, no pudo evitar sentir un frio dolor atravesarle.

-Tu destino…- hablo de nuevo esta vez irguiéndose frente a él, para luego caer sentada frente - lo siento tanto…- hablo mientras la tristeza inundaba su semi transparente rostro.

-No debe lamentarlo, mi señora- hablo el mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada- fui yo quien así lo decidí, por favor recuérdelo siempre, mi destino no esta escrito en piedra, puedo cambiarlo siempre que se pueda- consoló, mientras terminaba el trenzado.

Ante estas palabras, aquella divinidad, sonrió sutilmente al comprender que le animaba en tiempos difíciles cuando debería ser al revés, sin embargo ese chico desde que recuerda el haberlo conocido, siempre había sido así, interponiendo a todos ante su propia felicidad.

-velare por que tu otra vida sea muy feliz- hablo ella, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el final de la trenza y lo sellaba con un listón de esencia divina- para que no te olvides nunca de mi- dijo mientras anudaba aquella cinta de color verde con grabados dorados.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el joven no pudo más que reír en carcajadas para asombro de aquella misteriosa diosa, quien con una mirada confusa y hasta cierto punto indignada le reprocho silenciosamente.

-No pongáis esa cara mi Señora- dijo mientras calmaba su ataque de risa- no me rio de vos- habl0- me rio de lo que pensáis- aclaro, sin embargo ese comentario solo confundió mas al espíritu presente.

Y al ver que su comentario solo sirvió para ser malinterpretado en la mente de la Diosa decidió aclarar el malentendido.

-Lo que quiero decir, mi Señora- hablo- es que no sabe lo feliz que me hace que usted piense así de mí, sin embargo no creo que desearía mayor felicidad de la que tuve, tengo y tendré, así que no debe usted atormentarse por tan poca cosa como lo es mi próxima vida, además que al parecer usted me esta enterrando antes de tiempo- hablo burlón- ¿es que me despacháis tan pronto a hacerle compañía a Hades sama?- pregunto ofendido

Por su parte, la mirada de confusión en la divinidad, paso de esta faceta a una de tranquilidad, felicidad y horror, según hablaba su joven caballero. Quien rio más estrepitosamente al ver que la Diosa no había entendido la broma, ya que se estaba disculpando, nuevamente con él.

-No, no se disculpe, tan solo era una broma- le aclaro, para aliviar el semblante de la Diosa- sin embargo ¿un regalo para que no me olvide de usted?- pregunto burlón- agradezco infinitamente el detalle, pero jamás podría olvidarme de usted, así que no había necesidad de que se desprendiera de una prenda tan valiosa para su ser- dijo mientras empezaba a desanudarla con intención de regresársela; siendo las transparentes manos de su diosa quien detuvo aquella acción, mientras negaba gentilmente con la cabeza. Y decir…

-no, no es por ello que te lo doy, nunca me perteneció, fue creado con el único fin de llegar a tus manos, por lo que no lo toméis como mi regalo, sino, como algo que desde siempre os perteneció y ahora finalmente regresa a tus manos- dijo mientras rehacía el nudo.- es algo que te acompañara por toda la eternidad, y en definitiva para que nunca te olvidéis de mi, aunque tu ya no me podáis ver ni recordar mas- dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente.

En respuesta, el caballero decidió dejar el listón en su lugar.

-por cierto, ¿finalmente dejaras el formalismo y me hablaras de tu?- pregunto la Diosa, pues era raro que aquel chico le hablara tan formal y mas aun le llamara de su Señora, hasta cierto punto le incomodaba mucho.

-bueno, estamos hablando como Diosa y caballero, no creo que sea bien visto por tu familia el que me dirija tan informal, además me sirve de entrenamiento, veré muchos dioses de ahora en adelante- sonrió.

-a ellos no les debería importar, me deben mas respeto a mi que a cualquiera de ellos- hablo- además soy yo quien te lo pide, tengo miedo de que cuando me vuelvas a ver la diferencia física sea tan abrumadora que cree un abismo insuperable entre tu y yo.

Fue entonces que el chico con un poco de ayuda de su cosmos logro darle una palmada en la cabeza a la divinidad.

-No se por que te sigue preocupando eso, ya te lo dije antes, no será tan grande, solo son como unos tres o cuatro años, ya te he visto, bueno mas bien te he observado desde los ocho años, y créeme, eres una preciosa mortal en la flor de su juventud, aunque lo de mortal cambiara cuando te vuelva a ver- rio mientras rascaba su mejía con el índice de su mano.

-no debería dudar de tu palabra, pero es que aun así, me pone nerviosa saber que pronto reencarnare en una chica de 16 años, y peor aun, saber que su destino desvinculados del panteón griego pronto se vera cortado para juntarse con el mío ¿dime, por favor que no es algo malo?- rogo casi suplicante.

-no hay de que preocuparse- sonrió- ella acepto gustosa ese destino, el día en que se lo pedí, por lo que ella estará gustosa de brindar su caduco cuerpo a usted, mi señora. Claro siempre y cuando cumplamos nuestra promesa, creo que borrar los recuerdos de su vida con los suyos es un precio justo cuando iniciaras una nueva vida como alguien distinto, ¿no crees?

-pero ella no morirá!- exclamo mientras giraba para verle- vivirá con migo, con mi esencia y mi ser ¿se lo explicaste verdad? A cambio de compartir su cuerpo con migo yo le mantendré viva, podrá estar con su familia si así lo quiere ¿por que quiere desaparecer del entorno de ellos? No lo entiendo.-concluyo.

-los mortales no somos seres tan sencillos pero tampoco complejos, ella tendrá sus razones, y es por ello que cuando el tiempo llegue seré yo quien la recoja y la lleve hasta su nuevo hogar, cuando hables con ella, pregúntaselo, quizás así, entiendas un poco mas a los mortales.

Guardo silencio ante las palabras de aquel joven, su amigo, su compañero, a quien ella misma había envestido con el sagrado ropaje que pronto portaría, parecía tan lejano cuando hablaba así, le recordaba a otra persona, pero no podía relacionarlo con quien

-pronto renacerás sobre esta tierra como la heredera universal de una prominente familia Asiática, de la cual eres el único miembro que queda, ese es el deseo de quien habita, aun ahora tu cuerpo terrenal y debemos cumplirlo, hasta entonces; tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes. Después de todo eres mi querida y estimada amiga, mi señora.- concluyo

Tras aquellas palabras tan llenas de sinceridad y confort, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que una sutil brisa les recordó el por que de su reunión.

-extrañare estos parajes- confeso el caballero.

-pero veras otros y quizás mejores- hablo la Diosa mientras admiraba la lejanía.

-supongo que va siendo hora de irme- hablo- debo presentar mis respetos y los vuestros a la Señora de estas tierras, sin contar que me impacienta un poco finalmente conocer a mis hermanos- sonrió con un poco de vergüenza- me pregunto si podre verla una vez mas?- comento en un susurro.

La Diosa guardo silencio, pero abandono su posición junto a él, su transparente forma corpórea le hacia ver casi alucínate cuando se desplazaba pues las extremidades inferiores no eran apreciables bajo aquel incorrupto manto blanco que cubría su cuerpo.

-"Alzir de geminis menor"- hablo.- ese es tu rango y de ahora en adelante lo portaras con orgullo y distinción, siempre ira precedido de tu nombre y como tu hermana, residente en el santuario de Athena; hasta mi regreso sobre esta tierra, servirás y obedecerás como uno mas de su orden, sin embargo como esta dicho desde la era mitológica, tienes cadenas que te atan solo a observar- hablo con sumo poderío.

Por su parte el caballero que se había reverenciado ante ella escuchaba en silencio las palabras y voluntad de su diosa.

-Es mi deseo y mi voluntad, que rompas esas cadenas, sin embargo sabes perfectamente lo que esto conlleva en principal para tu persona… pero aun así pregunto; ¿cumplirás el deseo de tu Señora?

-su deseo es mi voluntad mi Diosa- respondió.

-entonces- prosiguió la divinidad- lleva mi voluntad al santuario de Athena, diles cual es mi palabra, diles que es tiempo de formar alianzas, y después… después reúne a tus hermanos y has que renazca la orden consagrada a mi, y por mi nombre, nombre de tu preciada Diosa- decía mientras con su cosmos, lo rodeaba y materializaba la armadura de su estrella protectora, para luego cubrirle con un manto blanco y ocultar su persona casi por completo- Yo Ananké, diosa del Destino, madre del Chaos, de las Moiras y de aquello consagrado al inicio y al fin… así lo ordeno, y así esta escrito, tanto en los cielos, en la tierra como en el infierno; corta las cadenas que atan a ti y al resto de mis fieles ciervos. –dijo mientras un inmenso cosmos se dejaba sentir en todo aquel legendario país de dioses eternos. La voluntad del destino se había impuesto por sobre las voluntades de otros divinos, ese era el mensaje, que ahora estaría llegando a todo los reinos divinos.

Por su parte el caballero recién vestido con su armadura, alzo la mirada para ver el apacible rostro de su señora una ultima vez, le dedico una sonrisa tierna mientras decía:

-cumpliré tu voluntad, y cuando volvamos a vernos, aunque sea otro rostro frente a mi, se que serás tu con otro cuerpo, hasta entonces me despido mi Señora, y ten por seguro que en tu nombre, tu estirpe vivirá una vez mas, Los hijos del destino, llamados Sombras doradas, resurgiremos para servirte una vez mas- y diciendo esto desapareció de aquel paraje rumbo a su primer objetivo; el Santuario; dejando a una solitaria esencia divina flotar grácil en aquel paradisiaco lugar.

-Cuídate mucho, mi querido Azriel- y tras decir esto desapareció con una sutil brisa del travieso viento, llevándose consigo todo lo que ahí había sido testigo de aquel encuentro, dejando solo una planicie de piedras, sin vida alguna, devolviendo al desierto que había sido antes de que ella llevase a su caballero a vivir ahí, cuando aun era un niño.

**Inframundo, Campos Elíseos**

**Palacio de Hades**

**Salón del Trono**

**08:12 am**

El inframundo hogar de todas las almas se aquellos los cuales han culminado su tiempo en el mundo terrenal; el lugar donde todas estas almas son firmemente juzgadas y enviadas a cumplir con su castigo si así ha sido decidido o disfrutar del canto de las ninfas en los Elíseos si es pago por sus servicios en la tierra. Hogar desde tiempos mitológicos del señor del inframundo, un lugar de descanso eterno de nadie más que otro de Hades Dios de los infiernos.

Sin embargo en aquel momento lo que menos parecía era el estricto y siempre bien ordenado inframundo, ya que era el caos quien ese momento dominaba aquel recinto, por Zeus si hasta las ninfas huyeron despavoridas de los siempre pacíficos campos, que ahora no lo son tanto.

-Hades sama- hablo uno de sus fieles sirvientes- no es conveniente, no en su estado

-dudas de mi, Radamanthys –hablo imponente desde su trono- faltara mas que el cetro de Athena para realmente darme muerte, solo existen pocos Dioses capaces de ello, y créeme Athena no es una de ellos.

-Sin embargo; no veo la razón de su repentino interés por hablar con la Diosa Athena, es verdad que desde que firmamos el tratado, coexistimos en armonía, pero nunca hubo necesidad, en el pasado de hablar en persona Hades sama- hablo Pandora, quien suele, durante la época de invierno, acompañar en el inframundo a su hermano.- por favor piénselo mejor Hades sama.

-No hay nada que pensar- hablo autoritario- no necesito de ustedes para ir yo mismo con Athena- decía mientras abandonaba aquel salón y caminaba rumbo a sus aposentos- y tampoco busco su opinión ni su aprobación.

-por favor espere, Hades sama- hablo Radamanthys.

-Minos, que Lune te sustituya en tus obligaciones, vendrás con migo, y no se hable mas del asunto.

-como ordene Hades sama- dijo Minos mientras reverenciaba al Lord a su paso.

-Por que ustedes no pueden ser así?- cuestiono Hades a Pandora y Radamanthys quienes caminaban presurosos tras de él

Ambos guardaron silencio ante tal cuestionamiento, sin embargo se detuvieron en seco imitando el abrupto paro de Hades.

-Minos- hablo sin darse la vuelta, pero si viendo al juez sobre su hombro- cámbiate la armadura, iremos como mortales- y diciendo esto siguió su camino dejando atrás a un consternado Minos junto a un muy divertido Aiacos.

-¿y ahora que hago? – se lamento el juez, mientras veía como su compañero se partía de la risa a sus espaldas.- Sabes Aiacos, no ayudas mucho.

-pero es que debiste verte la cara Minos, era un recuerdo para la eternidad- hablo aun entre risas.

-camina, mejor- alego Minos mientras lo empujaba por aquel pasillo- no creas que te salvas, si yo estoy metido en este embrollo, tu también lo estas- esto ultimo hizo que el otro juez cesara su risa.

* * *

Hola, un placer saludarles nuevamente, lamento la espera, en verdad queria publicar antes, pero hasta el dia de hoy pude por fin dar el visto bueno a este capitulo.

Sip aqui hace aparicion mi segunda sombra, pero no crean que cada capitulo tendra una sombra nueva, solo en el anterior y en este trabajo tan rapido la aparicion de las sombras.

En lo personal, como le decia a Shadow san, anteriorment; quien dio vida a las sombras por mi parte fue Ariane de Koma de Virgo, pero si me preguntan cual es mi favorito entre mis sombras debo admitir que es Azriel de Alzir de la estrella de Geminis menor; largo nombre, no?

Pero en fin, a mis sombras las guardo muy profundo en mi corazon, son muy importantes como mis creaciones, asi pues espero esteis pendientes en los futuros cap de esta historia, en algun momento aparecera la siguiente y puede que sea cuando menos lo esperen. Dejo el perfil de la sombra de este capitulo. Gracias por leer.

_Alzir za geminorum no Azriel_

**Nombre**: Azriel  
**Fecha de nacimiento:** 15 de Junio  
**Signo Zodiacal: **Geminis  
**Sexo:** masculino  
**Edad:** 19 años  
**Color de Ojos**: Verde esmeralda  
**Color del Piel:** Blanca  
**Color de cabellos**: Rubios  
**Nacionalidad:** rusa  
**Lugar de nacimiento: **Magadan, Rusia  
**Familia:** Alhena za Jemini no Kariett  
**Lugar de entrenamiento: **Monte Egaleo, Grecia  
**Rango: C**aballero Dorado, Orden de Ananké  
**Titulo: **Alzir za geminorum no Azriel; kage no geminorum  
**Armadura: **Alzir de Géminis (Menor)

**Descripción Física:**Azriel, es el menor de los gemelos que ocupan las sombras de géminis, ostenta el rango de la estrella menor; de tez aria y hasta cierto punto mas pálida que la de su hermana; porta una sonrisa siempre en su rosto. Porta una larga cabellera de semi-rizos y bucles rubios, la cual suele llevar atada casi siempre en un trenza que logra llegar hasta las mediaciones de sus pantorrillas; lleva un pendiente celeste en forma de lágrima en su oreja izquierda. De profundos ojos verde esmeralda, sus ojos no suelen nunca marcar una expresión seria, al contrario a pesar de ser muy delineados y definidos, pueden distinguir con facilidad, el goce de la vida del chico; al ser el menor de los gemelos, también es el menor de los caballeros.

**Descripción Psicológica: **Azriel es bastante alegre, no suele verse agobiado por los designios de la vida con facilidad, y a diferencia de casi todos sus camaradas de la orden, es su verdadera personalidad. La sombra de Géminis menor es bien conocida por ser el mas enigmático caballero de entre todas las sombras; ya que no siempre se sabe que es lo que piensa, y muchas otras cuele contradecirse el mismo, sus acciones no van de acorde con lo que dice, es excéntrico y muy vivaz, pero en el fondo, probablemente no todo sea color de rosa como el mismo afirma que lo es

Azriel es uno de los llamados "Hijos del destino" Titulo oficial de la orden desde tiempos mitológicos (algo así como "la estirpe dorada" para los Santos de Athena) sin embargo, es un nombre borrado por las huellas del tiempo y que muy pocos lo saben, es bien sabido entre los Dioses que solo él como mortal conoce dicho titulo. Y aun así, es una persona que no duda en decirle a la mismísima Diosa del destino que él esta aquí para escribir su propio destino y que ningún Dios jugara con él como un títere.


	4. El sello de los caidos

Un enorme placer el poder saludarles, en esta ocacion traigo lo que seria el cuarto capitulo de mi historia, agradezco profundamente a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi trama, y espero lo sigan haciendo.

**Adevertencia:**

-Los personajes de Sakura y Noriko no son de mi pertenecia, e tenido el privilegio de que mi buena amiga Shadow Noir Wing me los ha prestado, por lo cual le estoy profundamente agradecida.

No deseo quitarles mas tiempo por lo que procedere a dejarles con el capitulo de Hoy, sin mas de nuevo gracias por leer.

**

* * *

**

**Tercera Leyenda  
****El sello de los caídos…**

**Athenas, Grecia  
****Rodorio  
****Bazar y Mercado  
****8:59 am**

Aun era temprano por la mañana, y la capital de Grecia, Athenas hacia honor a su nombre de metrópolis; las calles se veían atestadas por sus habitantes en el ir y venir de su vida cotidiana, en los mercados, y bazares cercanos a la capital, se podía observar como los comerciantes y compradores ofrecían y regateaban su mercancía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las vividas acciones que se apreciaban a esa buena hora de la mañana, en las pobladas calles de la metrópolis, pronto las labores de sus habitantes se ven abruptamente acalladas y/o detenidas por el extraño barullo causado en la avenida Principal de aquel mercado pesquero.

Y es que, los habitantes de Athenas, no podían hacer otra cosa mas que observar estupefactos, como tres hombre de buen ver, de muy buen ver, para gusto de las mujeres de Athenas, se paseaban de un lado para el otro en todo lo largo de aquella avenida aparentemente confundidos y muy, muy perdidos

-Hades sama, por favor preguntemos a alguien- rogaba Aiacos quien a pesar de ser uno de los tres Jueces del inframundo, se sentía bastante incomodo usando aquellas extrañas ropas mortales, que si bien tallaban y definían mas su porte y su atractivo cuerpo, para su desgracia, eso solo llamaba mas la atención a las curiosas miradas, sobre todo las femeninas, que literalmente lo desnudaban con la mirada, y para consternación de los tres hombre, aunque los otros dos disimulaban mejor su inquietud, de una que otra masculina.

-Aiacos, debo recordarte con quien estas hablando? Soy Hades, Dios del infierno, señor de los muertos, hermano de Poseidón y Zeus, para mi desgracia, así que, es deshonroso que me digas que le pida aun simple mortal una dirección, Por Zeus, solo es el Santuario de Athena, no es una pequeña construcción, que tan difícil es encontrarla?- hablo el joven Dios que, si, para vista de cualquier simple mortal, era el mas joven de los tres hombres ahí reunidos.

-Pandora sama, alego que esto ocurriría Hades sama, dijo que usted no tenia muy buena orientación en el mundo mortal- hablo sin mayor preocupación Minos quien jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello, sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular, a decir verdad el también se sentía realmente incomodo con todas las miradas puestas sobre él.- Pandora sama dijo que seria bueno que llamase a Saori sama para que envié a alguien por nosotros, o bien también podía ser Julián sama; después de todo, como Rodorio tiene un escudo que impide localizar el cosmos de Athena, por protección, se le hará casi imposible detectar el santuario de esa forma.- concluyo, mientras buscaba en su abrigo el celular dado por Pandora.

-¿Que? ¿y prestarme a la burla de Poseidón? Ni pensarlo, Por todos nosotros, soy un Dios del Olimpo, encontrar un Santuario del tamaño de una montaña no debe ser ningún problema para mi; así que es innecesario el hecho de hablarle a mi hermano, además, pase eones encerrado en mi mausoleo, el que disfrute de un tranquilo paseo mientras busco el santuario, no tiene nada de malo.- hablo mientras recorría de nuevo las calles que antes habían pasado.

-Minos, de seguir así, no creo que lleguemos hoy al santuario- opino Aiacos mientras seguía de cerca a Hades.

-hubiera sido mejor traer a un espectro que si supiese la ubicación- suspiro cansado Minos.

-supongo que hubiese sido lo mejor- opino el juez mientras con una cansada mirada observaba a su señor como con curiosidad miraba el avance del mundo en su ausencia, ambos jueces no pudieron evitar sonreír un tanto condescendientes ante aquella vista.

-Creo que Hades sama, estuvo demasiado tiempo encerrado en los Elíseos- comento Aiacos mientras sonreía de medio lado a su hermano de armas.

-Aa- respondió Minos mientras también observaba comprensivo a su señor, quien ahora dirigía su atención a los barcos pesqueros en la lejanía.- tal vez encerrar su cuerpo mitológico en lo profundo de los Elíseos; no haya sido la mas grata experiencia para él.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras no perdían de vista al ahora melancólico Hades, si tan solo no fuera un Dios con el cuerpo de mitológico de 20, quizás seria mejor, pero eso no estaba en discusión.

-Aiacos- llamo Minos al otro Juez

-dime- contesto

-Tal vez no seria mala idea que demos un paseo, digo mientras buscamos el santuario, es decir después de todo debemos buscar por Rodorio, no?- sonrió un tanto resignado y divertido.

Aiacos, comprendiendo lo que su compañero le decía, también sonrió un tanto animado mientras respondía- supongo que tienes razón, tal vez a Hades sama le agrade la idea.

-Hades sama también merece vivir, no crees?- pregunto, a lo solo obtuvo un silencioso acuerdo

-Un poco de sol tampoco nos haría mal, amigo- respondió Aiacos mientras caminaba hasta alcanzar a su señor- solo espero no arrepentirnos de esto Minos.

-es demasiado tarde para ello, seguro nos arrepentiremos- pero bruscamente se interrumpió a si mismo, ya que alcanzo a divisar a Hades ir hacia un lugar en particular.

-Hades sama!- lo llamo- espere, ese es un baño publico… de señoras!- grito mientras corría para alcanzar a su querido señor

-Espero Pandora sama nos perdone la vida- hablo Aiacos mientras corría para alcanzar a su compañero y su Dios.

Si, era un típico día en Rodorio, Athenas, Grecia, lleno de paz y calma por donde vieras, con uno que otro Dios visitando la tierra, a la expectante mirada de su población, sin embargo esa paz ¿por cuanto mas durara?

**Atenas, Grecia  
****Santuario de Athena  
****Entrada Principal  
****8:35 am**

(Mientras los caballeros de oro "ordenaban" el templo mayor)

Entre aquellas rocas que ocultaban a la vista de todos la entrada al sagrado templo donde servían y vivían los fieles caballeros de Athena, ya hacia parada impávida e imponente una alta figura cubierta por un manto blanco, callada y sigilosa, contemplaba su mejor oportunidad de ingresar al sagrado recinto sin despertar la tan afamada alarma que es bien conocida entre todos los Dioses.

-supongo que simplemente debería entrar- hablo aquella figura con voz varonil y juguetona, y a pesar de no poder apreciar por completo su rostro, no pudo ocultar bajo la sombra de aquel manto, la sonrisa traviesa que si dibujo en su rostro- esto será muy divertido- concluyo mientras ingresaba a velocidad relativamente lenta, para alguien entrenado en los dones del cosmos.

**Atenas, Grecia  
****Santuario de Athena  
****Templo Principal  
****(Misma hora)**

-Pandora san, por favor, cálmate- hablaba la joven diosa de cabellos morados mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la chica al otro lado de la línea telefónica- estamos hablando de Hades, tenle fe, además, le acompañan dos de sus jueces; no?- pregunto mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas dispuestas en la biblioteca principal, esta de mas decir que la mirada de consternación dibujada en el rostro de la joven diosa, preocupada a sus santos mas antiguos quienes estaban ahí acompañado a la joven en sus estudios cuando le comunicaron aquella peculiar llamada.

-Lo se, Pandora san- contesto un poco hastiada- Venga, lamento mucho el inconveniente, no sabia que Tío Hades me visitaría, hubiese pedido ha Shaka que abriese el portal directo del jardín del Tártaros al jardín de virgo, sin embargo eso no es razón para que pongas en alarma a todo el Olimpo, no ha pasado ni una hora desde que partieron del inframundo, no deben tardar en llegar.- concluyo

Por unos minutos el lado de la línea de la joven diosa guardo silencio, aparentemente escuchando a la fiel servidora de Hades, por su parte, Dhoko y Shion que veían el ir y venir de su señora, no podían mas que escuchar lo que podían de la conversación y alzar hombros mientras esperaban que Saori les explicara mejor.

-Pandora san!- escucharon exclamar a la Diosa- clámate, en serio, prometo mandar a alguno de mis santos en la búsqueda de Hades, pero créeme, no pasa nada malo, estoy segura que si Hades necesita ayuda, hablara con Julián o con migo, así que por favor cálmate, prometo hablarte cuando Hades este ya en el santuario, ok?- pregunto, luego guardo silencio esperando la respuesta del otro lado, por unos minutos escucho para luego…- de acuerdo, esta bien, yo llamo después, no te preocupes mas, adiós- tras aquello corto la llamada, no lo admitiría, pero la joven alemana la había alterado un poco. Suspiro resignada, para luego darse la vuelta y hablar con sus dos santos.

-Shion- hablo sutil, y hasta cierto punto con suplica, no le gustaba molestar al Ariano mayor, y menos interrumpir su cordial juego de ajedrez con el caballero de libra, pero en serio, si esto no se trataba rápidamente, podría convertirse en una emergencia.

-diga princesa- hablo el aun joven patriarca, mientras se ponía de pie.

-bueno, escuchaste la conversación, no?- pregunto la Diosa sin saber exactamente como continuar

-Si- respondió el joven patriarca mientras sonreía- y supongo que la princesa desearía que enviase a alguien a buscar a Hades sama, verdad?- pregunto mientras miraba divertido a ala atribulada y sorprendida Saori buscar palabras para responder, al parecer aun no se acostumbraba a que le adivinasen los pensamientos.

-eso seria de mucha ayuda- respondió la chica luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, después de todo, ya debería saberlo, sus mas fieles guerreros estaban ahí por ella, y mas que guerreros eran su familia, y una familia sabia lo que otro necesitaba.- sin embargo lamento mucho interrumpir su juego, Shion, Dhoko- se disculpo con una tierna sonrisa.

-no se preocupe por eso princesa- le calmo Dhoko con una enorme sonrisa- a este par de viejos, le encantara complacerla, después de todo, estaba a punto de ganar Shion- comento divertido.

-en pocas palabras le salva de una derrota humillante- concordó Shion mientras sonreía a su señora-y no se preocupe, inmediatamente enviare a alguien a Buscar ha Hades sama, no deben estar muy lejos.- le tranquilizo el lemuriano.

-eso supongo Shion- contesto Saori, mientras abandonaba la biblioteca y caminaba por los pasillos del templo, en compañía de los dos más antiguos caballeros.

-No se preocupe princesa, esto no causara un conflicto con el infierno ni menos con el Olimpo- calmo Dhoko al ver el semblante de la chica muy serio.

-¿he? No, Dhoko, eso no me preocupa- sonrió sin muchas ganas- es otra cosa lo que me preocupa- afirmo mientras caminaba delante de ellos hasta el salón del trono, ambos hombres se miraron entre si, mientras le seguían en silencio, pero al ver que Saori no hablaría, fue Shion quien rompió el silencio

-Princesa, ¿acaso le preocupa, la razón del por que Hades ha venido hasta aquí?- comento, ya que a pesar de todo era algo que también a él le preocupaba.

-si, Shion- suspiro resignada, mientras se sentaba en el trono y observaba a los dos hombres- y no solo él, Julián, también esta en Athenas, y me llamo ayer por la noche para pedir una reunión con migo, al principio creí que eran negocios pero después me dijo que no pedía la audiencia como mortal sino como Poseidón, al parecer hay algo que quiere comentar con migo- suspiro nuevamente- y ahora Hades, simplemente no logro comprender por que, dos de los Dioses mayores están en Athenas y temo Shion que sea por lo mismo

Ambos santos callaron ante la revelación de su señora, verla perturbada tiempo de paz, les inquietaba en gran medida; pero no serviría de mucho en ese momento, el que también extendieran sus infundadas preocupaciones, también.

-Llamare a Shaina y Marín para que busquen a Hades sama, princesa- comento Shion, mientras reverenciaba a su Diosa, y empujaba sutilmente a Dhoko para abandonar aquel salón.

-Oye Shion- llamo Dhoko una vez fuera de aquel salón.

-Lo se Dhoko- respondió Shion- si Hades y Poseidón han venido por lo mismo, es probable que nosotros tampoco estemos muy errados.

-detesto cuando me das la razón Shion- hablo Dhoko mientras caminaba en dirección al recinto del patriarca- a Shaka y Ariane no les agradara saberlo.

-Los caballeros mas sensibles a los cambios en los cosmos y dimensiones, aquellos bajo la protección de la estrella de Virgo… quienes son los mas cercanos a los Dioses, quienes pueden salir mas afectados en todo esto.

-entonces, deberías empezar a prepararlos para lo que esta por venir- hablo una tercera voz- ese es su principal prioridad, como patriarca de este santuario…no, como un padre preocupado que cuida de sus preciados hijos.

Ambos, el caballero de libra y el santo patriarca; miraron en dirección a donde provenía la voz, y ahí en la cornisa del templo mayor, ya hacia sentado un chico de una gran sonrisa en su rostro y hermosos ojos verdes que les miraba divertido desde las alturas.

-es un honor conocerles, Patriarca de la orden Ateniense; Santo de Libra, Azriel de Alzir de Géminis menor; a su servicio; mil gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.- saludo a los dos mientras retiraba la capucha de su manto y dejaba libre al viento su larga trenza rubia.-Sin embargo me hubiese encantado conocerlos en otra situación.

-pero como…

-como entre aquí?- sonrió- fácil, no estaba nadie en su templo, y mi rango es dorado así que supongo que era como uno mas de ellos paseando por los doce templos.- decía mientras saltaba hasta caer frente al patriarca. A su vez, Dhoko se interponía entre su amigo y el intruso.

-No, calmado; no soy un enemigo, he venido a traer un mensaje de mi señora- hablo mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-tu señora?- cuestiono el patriarca- Dhoko cálmate.- ordeno

-hai, ha enviado un mensaje para toda su orden y su princesa- dijo mientras volvía a poner una pose despreocupada.

-de que se trata?- pregunto Dhoko

-quizás lo mejor seria que lo hablase frente al resto de sus compañeros- atino a contestar con una sonrisa.

-tienes una muy buena razón para que yo convoque a los doce dorados?- pregunto Shion

-la verdad tengo dos buenas razones- aclaro- la primera es la mas preocupante; quizás… y la segunda es mas un favor personal para mi señora y para mi.

-¿que es tan importante?- pregunto Dhoko; eh inmediatamente a esa pregunta, el semblante de él recién llegado cambio drásticamente.

-el sello de los caídos, ha sido violado- y a pesar de decirlo en un susurro; el impacto fue grande en los otros dos hombres.

-¿el sello…

-de los caídos?- concluyo Shion

-Hai, pero eso lo hablamos después- el repentino cambio en el humor del chico, sorprendió grandemente a los dos mayores- verán preferiría si le damos prioridad a mi segunda razón- sonrió sinceramente

-¿tu segunda razón?- pregunto Dhoko

-hai- asintió efusivo- me encantaría que me dejaran conocer a mi querida hermana- concluyo feliz con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**Moscú, Rusia  
****Mansión Hiwatari  
****10:35 am**

-Sakura- llamo Noriko a la chica sentada frente a la ventana.- Sakura- le llamo nuevamente.

-Noriko- contesto mientras se espabilaba del corto transe en el cual había estado sumida-perdona no te escuche llegar.

-Sakura, estas preocupándome, es la 4 vez esta semana ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada la chica.

-No lo se- suspiro cansada- simplemente no lo se Noriko, en un momento estoy consiente de mi y al otro he perdido un lapsus de tiempo.

-Sakura- la llamo un poco preocupada la chica

-No se nada mas, solo se que una vez regreso en mi, hay algo que me dice que debo viajar a Grecia, algo, o alguien me llama- confeso.

-en Grecia?- pregunto Noriko mientras observaba la ventana.

-si, Grecia- confirmo- no se por que, pero siento, presiento que en Grecia me espera mi destino.

* * *

Ha sido un enorme placer el poder compartir este capitulo con ustedes, agradezco sus comentarios y luchare arduamente para hacerme merecedora de cada una de sus palabras.

Sin mas me despido, pero no sin antes dedicarle este capitulo a **Shadow san **quien cumplio años el pasado mes; espero no os moleste mi regalo tardio. Y muy feliz Cumpleaños amiga mia.


End file.
